


(i think you know what i want)

by emotionalpanda



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, charlie gives judy advice, judy's a little too into baking, real hgtv hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalpanda/pseuds/emotionalpanda
Summary: Judy had been trying to flirt with Jen for months now, ages really, but every time Judy thought she saw a flicker of recognition in Jen’s eyes, it immediately disappeared under the cover of a chuckle and a “that’s really funny, Jude.”It was starting to get a little bit frustrating, if Judy was being honest.orthe one where judy bakes jen's favorite dessert too many times to be just friendly and jen is too much of a coward to call her out on it
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	(i think you know what i want)

Judy had been trying to flirt with Jen for months now, ages really, but every time Judy thought she saw a flicker of recognition in Jen’s eyes, it immediately disappeared under the cover of a chuckle and a “that’s really funny, Jude.”

It was starting to get a little bit frustrating, if Judy was being honest. She had baked about six cherry pies in the past month. Charlie was a bit suspicious of the constant baking; he knew cherry pie was his mother’s favorite dessert. He gave Judy a good dose of side eye every time she started on a new batch of cherry filling, but Judy could usually shut him up by offering him the first slice with a big dollop of homemade whipped cream.

This time, though, Charlie decided to speak up.

“You know, she likes other desserts too, right?” He said.

“I know. But you can’t get good cherry pie just anywhere. It’s better if it’s homemade.” Judy replied.

Charlie didn’t look too convinced. “Uhhh…okay. Sure.”

He paused, scraping his fork against the crumbs of pie crust. He cleared his throat and then moved closer to whisper. “You could just tell her you like her, y’know.” He gave Judy a little shrug and looked down at his pie to avoid eye contact.

Judy tilted her head, as if she hadn’t heard him correctly. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s whatever. Never mind.”

Judy’s heart started beating faster. _What does he mean by that? What does he know?_

“No, no. I wanna know what you mean by that. What did you say I could tell her?”

“Well you obviously have a huge fucking crush on her. You’re not really being subtle. I dunno.”

“Well, I—“

“It’s okay. I, uh, I think my mom might like you too? She gets all soft and weird around you. And she gets nicer? So, thanks I guess.”

Charlie gave Judy a faint smile and got up to put his plate in the sink. He turned to look at Judy before speaking, “I hope you guys don’t break up this time.”

And then she was alone.

* * *

“Are you coming to bed? There’s a Lakefront Bargain Hunt marathon on again tonight.” Jen put her empty wine glass on the counter and moved to put the half empty bottle of wine in the fridge.

Judy smiled, “I thought you hated watching other people do your job.”

“Yeah, well, I like hearing you judge all their shitty decorations. Plus, I’m not a real estate agent in the middle of nowhere, Indiana. The job’s a little different, Jude.”

Jen laughed, and the sound of it was so musical. Judy wished she could nominate it for a Grammy award.

Judy walked over to the coffee table to grab her reusable water bottle. “I’m in. But only because I still can’t understand how lake water gets so green and murky. It always looks like they melted a bunch of green apple jolly ranchers. What’s the appeal!”

Soon enough, they were both curled up on Jen’s bed, their bed really (but neither of them would dare to call it that). All the lights were off except for the glow of the TV.

Judy felt a little too aware of how close they were. She couldn’t think of anything else. If she looked to her right, her eyes would land right on Jen’s chest. She decided it was best to not look to her right for now. A few minutes passed and Judy kept her eyes focused on the screen, determined to not look at Jen, because she knew that if she looked at Jen, she would never be able to stop looking.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Jen was trying to get her attention. “Hey you’re being awfully quiet. Is there something wrong? You haven’t even complained about all the grey paint in these houses, yet. I’m worried.”

Judy turned to look at Jen for a quick second before shifting her gaze back to the screen. “Huh? Yeah, yeah. There’s so much grey…at least throw some burnt sienna or ivy green in there every once in a while. Add some zest.”

Jen smiled and shook her head. “We both know those colors would _not_ work in that dusty old cabin. They would clash with the wood.”

“Oh, so you’re the artist, now?”

“No. You’re the only artist here, babe. You don’t want to see me try to draw. It’d give you nightmares.”

_Babe? Did she say babe?_

Judy got quiet and Judy going quiet made Jen nervous.

Jen reached out to rest her hand on Judy’s arm.

“Are you falling asleep on me? I haven’t heard any snoring yet.” Jen joked.

The thought of sleep made Judy yawn. She looked at Jen. “No, just thinking.”

“About what? We promised to not keep secrets from each other anymore.”

Judy looked back at the TV to avoid Jen’s gaze. “It’s nothing really. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Jen was persistent. “I know it’s not nothing. If you were that tired, you’d be drooling on the pillow already. Jude, what is it? You can tell me. I’ll try not to be a bitch about it, whatever it is. I’ll be good.”

Judy pouted, “You’re never a bitch. Well okay, maybe sometimes, but—“

“Jude.”

“It’s just something Charlie said earlier.”

Jen scowled. “What did that little fucker say this time? He’s had such an attitude recently, I’m sorry if he said something mean to you. I’ll ground him in the morning.”

Judy shifted her body to face Jen’s. “No, no! He didn’t say anything bad. He was oddly sweet and even kinda helpful actually? He gave me advice.”

Jen was shocked. “ _He_ gave _you_ advice? Is he sick? Did someone replace my son with someone kind? Wait, what kind of advice did he give you?”

Judy paused to think, which made Jen impatient. “Well?” Jen pushed.

“He told me to be honest with you.”

“Judy. You’re scaring me. I thought we were done with the lies.”

Judy moved closer to Jen to reassure her. “We are! I haven’t been lying, I promise, Jen. I’ve just been wondering about something and never thought it was a good time to ask.”

Jen raised her eyebrows to prompt Judy to keep talking.

Judy fiddled with the blanket to distract herself from her own nervousness. “It’s silly really, Jen. I feel ridiculous. But um. Well. Here we go: do you….uh, like me?”

Jen’s face was blank. “Do I like you? Of course I like you, Judy. I love you! You’re my best friend.”

Judy looked down at the blanket. She knew she should’ve been more clear about the question.

“Well yeah, I knew that part…I…I meant do you _like_ me? In the gay way. It’s totally okay if you don’t, and if that question makes you uncomfortable, I can go back to the guesthouse and we can pretend like I never said anything! That’s totally okay. Your friendship matters so much to me and—“

Suddenly, Jen’s lips were on her own. She was kissing Jen. Jen was kissing her. They were kissing and Judy had no idea how to process it. She felt like her brain had turned to jello in that instant.

Jen pulled away but kept cupping Judy’s face. “Is that a good enough answer for you?”

Judy grinned, “I don’t know, can I have a second answer?”

Jen kissed her again, softer this time.

“You made me so many fuckin’ pies, Judy. I was wondering when you were gonna ask.”

They burst into laughter, curled up into each other on _their_ bed.

“I was wondering if you had noticed. I was getting worried! The store was almost running out of cherries, Jen. I was getting desperate.”

Jen kissed her forehead. “Well, maybe I would’ve said something eventually.”

Judy pulled her closer, until they were tangled together.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Jen.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "waiting for you" by the aces


End file.
